Crisantemos
by Generala
Summary: Dice la gente que lo han visto vagar en el bosque, dice la gente que iba llorando.


_"Como sufrió por ella, _

_que hasta en su muerte la fue llamando."_

_(__Cucurrucucú Paloma, __Tomás Méndez)_

**Crisantemos**

Zelda estaba dejando flores en la tumba de sus padres, mientras él la esperaba leyendo de nuevo el epitafio de una de las tumbas, que en el pasado lo habían ayudado:

_"El espadachín maldito yace bajo el árbol sagrado"_

–¿Crees que haya encontrado descanso? –preguntó Link, a la mujer que se detenía a su lado.

–Eso espero –contestó sosteniendo el ramo de crisantemos en sus brazos.

o.o

* * *

Hacía muchos años un hombre entró a los misteriosos lindes del sur. Decía la gente que un día lo vieron entrar al bosque, decía la gente que iba llorando. Nadie lo vio salir de ahí; no lo volvieron a ver vivo otra vez.

Encontraron sus restos, en lo profundo del bosque, cerca de lo que antes fuera el gran _Templo del Tiempo. _Ahora convertido en ruinas.

Lo reconocieron por la armadura, por su escudo.

No se sabía porque lo había hecho, pero todos llegaron a contar que siempre estaba buscando a la muerte. Se había vuelto un ser frio, parecía que el corazón se le había helado.

Los caballeros que llegaron a quedarse junto a él en las montañas, dijeron que casi no dormía y poco hablaba. Ni siquiera se le vio feliz cuando se supo de su reciente compromiso con la bonita muchacha del rancho.

Parecía que poco le importaba.

Después de todo, las cicatrices de la guerra nunca se le borraron del alma, sobre todo aquella que a pesar del tiempo pasado no quería sanar, aquella que él no dejaba sanar.

Si hubiera llegado a tiempo, ella no hubiera muerto...estaría con él; no habría cometido tantos errores.

Ella ahora sería.., tendrían una familia.

Debió haber estado con ella, no debió dejarla sola…

"No voy a irme… "

Mentira.

Se sintió vacío, flotar, como si le hubieran quitado el suelo. Ese dolor del pecho no se le quitaba, ese recuerdo de su peso muerto sobre sus brazos no se le borraba.

¿Porqué había sonreído mientras moría?

"¡No, no cierres los ojos!, ¡mírame!"

Jamás volvió a llorar, desde ese día nunca más derramó una lágrima. Ni siquiera al ver como era enterrada.

Se rió una última vez, porque después de tanto buscar su muerte la había encontrado. Por fin se cumplía su deseo. Pedía perdón a aquellos a quienes dejaba atrás, a esas personas que había lastimado sin querer.

Nadie, salvo la tierra misma, sabría que pasó. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar dar su último aliento.

Si supiera la gente que por eso buscaba su muerte. Sólo para verla una vez más.

–¿Dónde estás… Zelda? –preguntó viendo hacia el cielo esperando que su corazón se detuviera.

Dice la gente que no había dejado el bosque, los viajeros juraban haber visto a una bestia fantasmal rondar las ruinas.

Juraban que era una parte de su alma.

o.o

* * *

Echaron un último vistazo a ambas tumbas, acomodando los crisantemos en las lápidas.

–¿Sabías que algunos guardias dijeron haber visto a una mujer vagar por aquí?

–¿Podría ser..?

–No lo sé –sonrió–, los soldados dicen que es un lugar extraño. Siempre se ve algo peculiar.

–¿Alguna vez la viste?

–Cuando era niña –suspiró–, pero no estoy segura. Tal vez sólo lo imaginé.

Se detuvo y volteó a ver el par de tumbas en la distancia. La mujer le había dado un mensaje para un hombre al que le faltaba el ojo izquierdo. Se pasó el día entero buscando y jamás encontró a dicho hombre… su padre le dijo que tal vez le habían jugado una broma.

–¿Zelda?

–¿Si?

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

–Sólo recordaba–asintió mientras dejaba que la guiara fuera del cementerio.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Qué nunca pude pasé un mensaje, pero ya no importa. Esa persona ya lo sabe.

Se quedó viéndola como si de repente le hubiera brotado un tercer ojo en el rostro.

–¿Qué?

–¿De que hablas?

–Te lo explico más tarde –contestó adelantándose unos pasos.

Link sonrió y la siguió.

El aire arrastraba el olor de los crisantemos en las tumbas. Era irónico que una flor de colores tan alegres representaran la tristeza de la pérdida de un ser amado.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Los **Crisantemos** (o **Flor de muerto** como se le conoce en México) se usan para adornar los altares de Noviembre, día de muertos, junto con otras flores.

**Cucurrucucú Paloma**, es una canción de desamor, de un hombre que sufre porque una mujer le rompió el corazón, realmente con mi historia tiene poca relación... en la canción ella lo deja, juega con él, en mi historia... pues ella no tiene opción más que dejarlo.(Recomiendo las versiones de Lola Veltrán y Lila Downs porque la de **Jenny RIvera apesta**)

No resistí publicar la historia hasta después de actualizar todos mis pendientes pero ya no me aguanté. Se supone que para estas alturas todos mis fics estarían ya actualizados y podría publicar esta historia.

Se sabe que el Link de Ocarina aparece en Twilight y habla de que espera que el Link de TP no cometa tenga sus mismos remordimientos, según esto La Sombra del Héroe (The Hero´s Shade) es una "memoria" algo que quedó atrás.


End file.
